Just An Ordinary Day
by free2bme23
Summary: Being the heiress to a multi-million dollar company, and sister to many famous brothers, Haley James is always in the spotlight no matter how much she doesn't want to be. Enter Nathan Scott: her blind date and beginning of a very tumultuous year.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I have sort of abandoned my other story, for I feel it was a little too much to take on, whereas this one is all planned out! Let me know if you have any comments or suggestions!

* * *

Lights and cameras flashing, she makes her way down the red carpet. Her black tights let the air flow right through to her bare legs, and her short navy blue dress blows about in the commotion. She begins to feel unsteady in her 4-inch heels, as she feels the heat of all the people around her. She begins to lose her balance; two strong hands grasp her arms to steady her. The man whom she has come to trust with her life shields her away from whom she calls 'the piranhas,' and leads her towards the entrance to the event house.

"Haley! Haley!"

"Miss James! Over here!"

Gaining back her balance, she lets go of her bodyguard, and moves to pose for the cameras. Her long blonde hair set pin straight down her back, and her bangs hanging slightly in her face, she lets her hands fall to her hips. Standing tall and proud, she tilts her head to what she deems as her good side, and gives a closed smile. Sensing the cameras want more than that, she opens her mouth and gives one of her infamous "Haley Smiles", which showcase her pearly white teeth and small hint of dimples, and perfectly display her beautiful big brown eyes. Moving along on the carpet, the shouts of reporters now seem less threatening as she feels the adrenaline pump through her body. Stopping short again so as not to run into the celebrity ahead of her, she strikes a new pose. The reporters shout to her, for her to look at _their_ camera. They ask her where her outfit comes from, and she replies simply with a smile of gratitude. This she does not mind. When the paparazzi stay behind the fences, and made to stay at least 10 feet away from her. She doesn't mind this. It's when they get into her personal space and follow her to the grocery store, or when she goes to the drug store for deodorant and chap-stick, and the press thinks she's pregnant, that she gets angry and short- tempered. She moves again, and hears her silver bangles clank together like toasting wine glasses. Her short dress feels airy and gives her room to breathe. The navy blue contrasts greatly with her bright blonde hair. Her signature black tights keep her shorter legs hidden to the public, and as she walks she realizes she can't remember where her shoes came from. Her makeup is yet again done to perfection. Always one to have great skin, no cover-up is needed. Instead, she simply applies a hint of eye-shadow and mascara to her eyes, along with some blush to go on her cheeks.

Seeing a kind-looking and quiet reporter, she makes her way over to answer a couple questions. But before she can get to the fencing, she's pulled away by her guard, and pulled into the event house, leaving more than a dozen men and women calling her name.

After the event ends, she makes her way back down the red carpet, which has drastically died down since she last stepped foot on it. Seeing a few dawdling reporters, who so obviously have waited the entire event to get a word from at least one celebrity, she chooses one and walks over.

"And here we have Miss Haley James here with us. Now tell us Haley, what did you think of the show?" The reporter shoves the microphone in Ryan's face, and waits for a reply.

"I thought it was great! The clothes that were shown were really awesome and I can't wait to go out and buy some pieces!" Haley smiled, and as the reporter talked more, she reflected on how while she answered his first question honestly, most people would just think she _had_ to say that. She couldn't very well say she hated it, right?

"Now Haley, rumors have been going around about a possible movie in your future? What's your response to this?" Again having the microphone shoved in her face, she replies, "I don't know where people come up with this stuff! While I am definitely interested in the movie-making industry, my acting skills are not exactly up to par! I am currently very busy with my school work therefore you won't be seeing me on the big screen anytime soon!" She laughed along with the reporter, and said her goodbyes.

Deciding she had had enough of this scene, she called for her guard, who led her back to her awaiting limousine. Sitting alone in the car save her guard and the driver, she gazes out the window while passing through the streets of Manhattan. Feeling the _'buzz__ buzz' _of her vibrating blackberry, she searches her bag for the shiny palm that holds her life. Seeing a newly received text message, she flips it open to see that her friend, Brooke, has texted her. _'__Hales__- hope you had a good time tonight! You're probably going to crash when you get home, so I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8 sharp at the gym! Don't forget lunch afterwards so bring a change of clothes! Xoxo __B__.' _

Haley smiles as she reads her friends message. She would have totally forgotten to bring a change of clothes if it hadn't been for her very best friend. Not noticing that the limo has come to a halt, and the door opened for her, she hears a man clear his throat to gain her attention. Her head snaps up and sees Robert, her guard, waiting for her to step out of the limo. Climbing out, she says goodnight to Robert, and enters the revolving doors.

As she walks through the entrance of the building all that can be heard is the _'clack clack'_ of her heels. She walks with her head slightly down and hugs her black coat to her chest as if all eyes were on her. Well, technically, all eyes _were_ on her. She sees the elevator about to close, and takes off for the doors. "WAIT!" She cries. The elevator operator holds the door and lets Miss Davis inside. He quietly presses her floor, 27. Haley gets drowsy as she listens to the _'ding' _as they pass each floor. Finally the doors open and she briefly thanks the operator before she enters the small hallway outside her front door. Hurriedly she searches through her bag for her keys, knowing she put them _somewhere_ in there before she left. Finding her keychain she searches for the lone silver key with the black 'H' on it, for 'home'.

She turns on the lamp by the door and sets down her bag. Pulling her shoes off and recklessly dropping her coat to the ground, she again sifts through her bag for her Chap Stick and palm- the two things she can't live without. Finally finding the small blue tube, she turns off the lamp and makes her way to her bedroom at the end of the hall. She shuts the door behind her and turns her light on.

Haley makes her way to her walk-in closet and sits on the soft velvet chair. After her tights have come off, she strenuously pulls the navy-blue dress that earned her so many compliments up over her head and throws it into the hamper along with the tights. Standing in front of her floor length mirror, she contemplates on whether or not to shower before she goes to bed. Deciding she is too tired to shower, she sits at her vanity and begins taking her jewelry and makeup off.

After all has been removed from Haley's body, she sluggishly makes her way to her pajama drawer, fully feeling the effects of her late night. Throwing on her Knicks t-shirt she conveniently stole from her brother Vegas, and a pair of old boxer shorts that were given to her as a joke by her other brother, James. Haley turns the light in her closet off and goes to the bathroom on the other side of her large room. Once inside she jumps onto the rug for the tiles feel cold on her sore feet. Turning the water onto hot, she splashes her face once, rubs her cleanser on, and splashes once more. Without drying her face, she turns the water to cold, and brushes her teeth. Not caring to fill her glass with water, she simply bends down and puts her mouth under the faucet and takes a few gulps of the cold water. Shutting the sink off, all she hears is silence. Drying off her face with a clean blue towel, she turns that light off, and goes back into her bedroom. Seeing that her housekeeper, Patrice, has already turned her bed down, she glances at the clock: 12:30am. Groaning as she realizes she will only get seven and a half hours of _'beauty-sleep'_, she turns her lamp light off and snuggles into her bed, encased in the darkness of her room.

After what seems like forever, she finally drifts off to sleep and dreams about a life where no one cared what she did, where she wasn't constantly under the lamp light, and wasn't constantly questioned on her actions. A life where she wasn't Haley James, the youngest of the James children, the heiress to a multi-million dollar agency, the sister of an NBA star, or the young fashion icon. Instead, she dreams of a life where was just, Haley, 22-year old college student, enjoying all that life had to offer and not having to live up to the expectations of daunting parents, or follow in the footsteps of her brilliant or athletically gifted brothers. In her dream, she was just another pretty face who no one took notice of, the way she wanted it to be. But in reality, she was so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the response! I love reading all of your reviews! So I have an outline for this story and where I want it to go, but I am writing it one chapter at a time. I also want to take my time and make it just right for all of you, so if my updates are like once a week, it's only because I'm trying to make it better! And school work can be a lot of course… but anyways, here's chapter 2!

P.S I edited the summary for the story. Originally i was going to have him and Haley's brother be best friends, but i decided to go a different route.

* * *

Chapter 2 

_This is your __wakeup__ call... young hearts be free_

_Get up, get on, get out about and shout it_

_Tell 'em all you're dressed and on your way_

_Oh there's absolutely no doubt about it_

_This is your __wakeup__ call_

_You're gonna miss it all_

After hearing her alarm go off, Haley slowly lifted herself up out of bed. Groaning, she threw on her workout clothes and packed an outfit for lunch. After tripping on her shoes that she left on the floor the night before, she makes her way out of her home, and into the city.

* * *

"So I told him, 'Brooke Davis doesn't DO guys like you, so take a hike' and he started laughing! Could you believe it! LAUGHING! I mean the nerve!" The brunette huffed as she continued pedaling on the bicycle. Her bangs hung in her face as she puffed her way to the top of the so-called 'hill". 

Brooke and Haley had been working out at the gym for about a half hour when Brooke started going on and on about her time last night.

Brooke Davis was a bubbly 22 year-old. She and Haley had grown up together since they were 5. Having met in kindergarten when they were paired for an intense coloring assignment, the girls had become the best of friends.

Brooke came from an upscale family. Her parents were what society called "old-money" and she was raised by nannies, for her parents were seldom around. Brooke was an only child, so once she met Haley, most of her time was spent with Haley and her older brothers.

Haley and Brooke were fiercely loyal to each other, and regardless of all their fights, their love and loyalty never wavered.

Brooke loved to shop, and loved to party. In high school she was the ultimate party girl, and in college, her title never changed. She loved boys as well, and throughout high school she let them control who she was, and dictate her life. She lived to gain guys' affections, and was good at it too. In high school she was called a slut, but her friendship to the queen Haley kept her from falling.

Now, years later, in college, she learned that she was in control of her own life, and she shouldn't let boys dictate her life. So, she never settled for a good lay. She took time to find a nice cute guy before that. (That meant usually 1 hour or so to Brooke)

Haley had quietly been pedaling while listening to Brooke talk about the "ugly" guy she had met last night.

"You know Brooke; maybe you should just concentrate on pedaling for 5 more minutes instead of some worthless guy, huh?"

"Hm, I guess so. Oh! Hales! Get off now!" Brooke shrieked and Haley immediately jumped off the bike.

"What the hell Brooke!"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I got us a personal trainer! Isn't it exciting! He's just over there" Brooke animatedly pointed to the far corner of the gym where the office was. A tall man stood in the doorway, with his back facing the girls.

Haley slowly processed what her friend said, and eventually realized that this was in fact a good idea. Brooke grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her across the room.

"Brooke! Brooke! Stop! You don't need to pull or push I can walk on my own!" Haley gritted her teeth as she yelled at Brooke.

Brooke stopped short and Haley bent over to catch her breath. The man heard Brooke clear her throat and he turned around.

"You must be Brooke Davis, yes?" Haley heard a deep voice and stood upright. She got caught in the most mesmerizing ice blue eyes. The man was tall, and had raven colored hair. Wearing an old basketball jersey and shorts, the man looked as fit as a fiddle, if not more. His arm muscles bulged in all the right places as he checked the clipboard in front of him. He had a strong chiseled face and Haley was smitten.

"That's me!" Brooke looked at her friend and saw how she was obviously taken by the man, so she decided to play matchmaker.

"And, this is my bestest friend Haley James. Haley, this is-

"Nathan Scott." Nathan looked from the brunette to the petite blond next to her, and got lost in a pool of brown eyes. She had her long blonde hair in a loose ponytail so it hung in her face and she kept blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from her workout (or so he thought). Her tank top fit her chest snugly, and unlike the spandex on Brooke, Haley had just regular workout shorts on.

He reached out his hand, and as soon as he and Haley's hands connected, sparks flew up and down their arms.

"So, you ladies ready to work?" He smirked, and Haley had a gut feeling it was not going to end well.

* * *

Half way through, Brooke decided she had had enough, of working out, AND Nathan and Haley's bickering. Ever since he had started working Haley harder, Haley had grown aggravated to say the least. Then he began to push her with words. Saying things such as "you're weak, push harder!" or "you wouldn't want all those reporters to know you can't lift a 20 pound weight now do you?" 

Even for Brooke his words seemed harsh, but she still knew he had good intentions. It was obvious that he was trying to anger her, and channel her anger to make her push and work harder and train better. But Haley being Haley, she didn't see it that way. Instead, she was just getting angry.

Brooke called it quits and headed for the showers.

Nathan decided to end Haley's workout session due to the fact that Haley was now panting for air.

"You know, this was fun, we should do it again sometime." Nathan said.

"Hah!" Haley laughed, and gave him a murderous look.

"Thanks, but no thanks, as good as the workout was, I don't think I could possibly go another minute with your ego and the looks you keep giving me like i'm a piece of meat. Good-bye Nathan." Haley walked away and into the locker room. Nathan watched her go, and couldn't help but admire how fit she actually was. He must've done a little too much pushing, but whatever, he had a date tonight and he didn't care about what Haley James thought, right?

* * *

Haley and Brooke were now at lunch and discussing their plans for the evening. They ate indoors because not only was it cold out, but there were always paparazzi at this restaurant cause it was Haley's favorite. 

"SO! Haley. You need to get back out into the dating scene girly! You've been single for like 6 months!" Haley jerked her head up from her food and gave Brooke an odd look.

"Brooke what did you do." Haley knew Brooke, and whenever Brooke hinted that Haley needed to do something, it usually meant she had already done it for her.

"I just set you up on a blind date, no big deal!" Brooke's eyes lit up and she kinked her eyebrow waiting for Haley's reaction.

"You WHAT!?" Haley shouted, and several heads turned towards her table and she immediately cursed herself for not being more in control.

"I set you up on a date with a guy from one of those dating websites. I brought his profile page here for you to look at." Brooke reached into her hand bag and slid the paper across the table as Haley grabbed it and started reading it.

"Brooke, there's no picture, or real names?" Haley looked at Brooke skeptically.

"Well duh, that's for internet safety. But it describes him right there." She motioned for Haley to continue reading.

"Hales, read it aloud I want to hear it too!" Brooke whined when Haley had been silent for a few minutes.

_"HotShot23- 23- year old male. Hometown- North Carolina. A little over 6'1" and very fit; __Dark hair. __Enjoys anything athletic or fitness related, and looking for a nice woman to settle down with."_Haley read and couldn't believe Brooke had found her a blind date off a website.

"Haley, before you say anything; just give it a shot okay? If it's bad you can just leave!"

"Brooke, how am I just going to get up and leave? What if he turns out to be 32 and 1'6" and not fit and light hair and hates athletics and fitness and just wants a good lay?"

"Hales I would never let you go If I thought he was a psycho first of all, second of all, I'm going to go to dinner with Peyton tonight and we're going to go to the same restaurant, so we'll be right there if you need us. And he obviously doesn't think you're a psycho!" Brooke rationalized the situation and Haley began to wonder what HER page said.

"Brooke you made me a page on a dating website? What does it say? I still can't believe you did this." Brooke eyed Haley, and could tell Haley was inwardly intrigued and excited, but would never show it.

"Here, I brought you your page because I knew you would ask." Brooke handed over Haley's supposed webpage and gave her a minute to read it over.

_"Tutorgirl19- 22-year old female. Hometown- Manhattan. 5'5" and long blonde hair. Enjoys school and having fun. Loves to party and be in the spotlight. Loves basketball. Works out every other day when not in school. Looking for a good man." _

"Brooke. Tutor girl?! You haven't called me that since high school! And I don't think I'm 5'5", I'm definitely shorter than 5'5", and loves to party? Since when?! And the spotlight- Brookie is that your way of saying I am always in the spotlight? Subtle." Haley joked.

"Hales just give it a shot alright? Obviously the guy is going to know who you are once he meets you, so I just figured this way the guy wanted to know YOU bright beautiful young woman, rather than Haley James mega heiress!"

"Whatever. What time am I meeting him at?" Haley figured she'd go through with the date to please her best friend, but she didn't have to be enthusiastic about it.

"8:00 sharp. We need to get you home and get ready!!!" Brooke shrieked and dropped a 100$ bill on the table before yanking Haley out. They had to get ready!

* * *

It was now 7:50 and Haley, Brooke, and Peyton had just walked into the restaurant where Haley was to have her date. 

Peyton Sawyer was the girls' other best friend. They didn't meet until high school, but they were still very close. Peyton went to art school in New York and so the girls didn't see her as often, but they were still very close.

"Okay Haley, he should probably be here by now, and he said he would be wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants, and that his sleeves would be rolled up. So good luck, and send me a text of ANYTHING if you need help. Even if it's just a blank text, I'll come over okay? Love you bye!" Brooke hurried herself and Peyton away, and Haley watched them sit down so she knew where to go if she had to "excuse herself".

Haley could practically feel her nerves seeping out of her. Sure she was a celebrity, but she had been in the limelight like that since she was very young. This was somehow different. Getting to know people was so hard for Haley because people constantly judged her. And, she always had to wonder if people wanted to be Haley's friend, or a "friend of the James family". People came and went in Haley's life very fast. Her web page was right; she did want a good guy; someone other than Robert who would protect her.

She checked her outfit in the mirror and waited a few more minutes. She was wearing black pumps with black tights (again) and a green tunic dress. Haley wore the tights a lot because she hated when people gawked over her legs. She may have been short, but she definitely had nice legs. Even she thought so. The tunic was sleeveless and halter-like, and ended as a bubble dress mid-thigh. She didn't have a necklace on because the dress covered that part of her neck. She had gold bracelets on tonight along with gold dangly earring that had green diamonds in them. Her hair was done straight down with a little tuft where her bangs would be. For a coat she had brought a small black wool coat that was just ¾ sleeves. It was still September so it wasn't that cold out at night.

Her little black clutch was neatly tucked under her arm as she walked into the main room. Looking into a corner to the left, away from the windows, thank goodness, Haley saw the back of her man. He had short dark hair just like the page said, and had a blue dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up. His black pants sticking out from under the table.

Haley knew that was the right guy, not only because he was sitting alone, but because she could _feel_ it. She made her way over to the table, and cleared her throat before speaking, "Umm, are you by any chance hotshot23?" The man turned towards her and Haley's eyes practically bulged out of her sockets.

"Nathan?!"

"Haley?! You're tutorgirl19?!"

"You're my date?!"

This night just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? 

R&R

Free2bme23


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thank you so much for the awesome reviews! So I'm guessing some of you are wondering about the James family, and a lot of it will come out in this chapter, so enjoy!**

**And the song from the last chapter was "Wake up call" by Maroon 5.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.

* * *

**

"Nathan?"

"Haley? You're tutorgirl19?"

"You're my date?!"

This night just got a whole lot more interesting.

Nathan was shocked to say the least. His heart was racing and he couldn't help but look at Haley and stare at her perfect body. His hormones were going absolutely out of control. He didn't know what had come over him, but for some reason Haley James had a strange affect on him. When he saw that she was in fact his blind date, he was surprised, but inwardly very excited. He had had his eye on Haley the moment he saw her before their personal training session, and thought he had blown it by pushing her. Maybe he could have a second chance now to redeem himself?

Haley just stood there, unable to speak a word. Her mind was buzzing with different thoughts. _How could this happen? What has Brooke done? What am I going to do? He is so hot._

"Mhm…" Nathan cleared his throat, and motioned for Haley to sit down, because if she stayed standing any longer, she would surely draw unwanted attention from nearby eaters.

Haley quietly took her seat and just fiddled with the ring on her pinky finger as she held her bottom lip between her teeth. She didn't know what to say considering she hardly knew what to think of the situation.

Nathan noticed her biting her lip and felt the room heat up just a bit. She was definitely going to have to stop that if she wanted him to be a gentleman tonight.

"So. This is unexpected, huh?" Nathan smirked and watched Haley's head snap up and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess you could say that. Look Nathan we don't have to actually go through with this. I mean, this is hardly a blind date considering I know you and you know me." She gestured between the two as she tried to hide the nettling voice in the back of her mind telling her she wanted to stay.

"Haley you don't know me. And I don't know you either. I mean, I know you're an heiress, and that's about it. I don't really keep up with the tabloids and stuff. I know I pushed you kind of hard today, and so I think we got off on the wrong foot. Do you think maybe we could try again?" He looked so sincere, Haley just couldn't resist.

"I guess so."

"Good. So why don't we play a game or something?"

"A game? Nathan we're at a fancy restaurant-" Nathan interrupted Haley and explained what he meant.

"No no no, I mean like a game of truth. To get to know each other a little more."

Haley smiled at the cute idea, and nodded her head.

"Okay, but you first!" Her cheeks turned red and Nathan couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was so beautiful, and he didn't think she even realized it.

"Okay, well why don't we start off with the basics. What's your favorite color?" Haley burst out in a fit of giggles at the silliness of his question, and then contemplated her answer.

"Definitely blue." Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Not pink? Isn't it like a girl code that your favorite color is pink?" Haley chuckled.

"No, and that's exactly why I don't like pink! It's such a stereotypical girly color. What about you? What's your favorite color?"

"Black" Nathan conceded.

"Well isn't that a lovely color. Why black?"

The two went back and forth for a good 10 minutes discussing their favorites. They learned quite a bit about each other. For example, Haley loved Mac N Cheese, whereas Nathan liked Steak. Haley loved to read, and Nathan loved basketball. They had just started discussing their favorite teams when the waiter came to take their order.

"Sorry about the wait, we're quite busy this evening!"

The waiter looked winded and Haley sympathized.

"It's fine. Can we order now?" Nathan inquired. He was hungry and wanted the waiter to go away so he could talk to Haley some more.

"Yes of course."

"Haley you can go first." He nodded to her, and she looked up from the menu.

"Can I have a small Caesar Salad and then the Penne Pasta with no tomatoes please? Oh! And the dressing on the side also." Haley looked up at the waiter and waited for him to nod his head before handing him her menu.

"And for you sir?"

"I'd like the ½ lb. steak, done medium well. Thanks." The waiter left the couple and a silence fell over the pair.

"So basketball? My brother plays basketball. For the New York Knicks."

"Oh yeah, Vegas James. He's a great player. This is his rookie year, right?" Nathan and Haley talked about her brother some more, before he asked about her other brothers.

"Well, I have 4 brothers total: Peter, Matthew, James, and Vegas. Peter is 30 and lives in Connecticut with his wife Maggie. Maggie is pregnant with their first child. She's actually about to pop any day now. Hah" Haley laughed and Nathan chuckled.

Usually, Nathan couldn't stand it when girls went on and on about their families. It was always the same, and he would always try and drown them out. But Haley, there was just something about the way she talked about them that kept him listening the whole time.

"Then there's Matt, he's 28 and finishing Med School at Colombia University. He wants to be a neurosurgeon or something like that. Next is James who's 26. We call him "jimmy jam" or I call him JJ a lot. He hates being called Jimmy, because that's what everyone calls my Dad. James is in Law School at Harvard. You must think my family is full of nerds!" Haley gasped and almost choked on her drink.

Nathan laughed and told her that he didn't think that, just that they're smart.

"Yeah, well having attended the top schools in Manhattan really prepared us all for good schools. But anyways, Vegas is 24, and he graduated 2 years ago from Duke. He played basketball there, and then got drafted to the Knicks, so he lives here now…and yeah! That's basically a history of my brothers hah. How about you? Any siblings?"

"Yeah, one. His name is Lucas and we share an apartment. We're the same age, but half brothers, and it's kind of complicated." While Nathan and Lucas were closer than close, it was no secret that their family made both of them tense up, and Nathan especially didn't like talking about his family.

"Well that must be nice. I mean, Brooke and Vegas are really the only ones around who I consider family, and even then Vegas is always working or something, and Brooke is in a world of her own sometime. You're lucky you have a brother you're so close to." Haley smiled a kind smile, and Nathan could see the sincerity in her eyes. He loved how she didn't question him, or push him further about his family. He guessed it was because she had just opened up quite a bit too.

You see, coming from such a wealthy family, and famous family, discussing personal matters was very tricky business for Haley. It required a lot of trust and energy to confide in someone else about her family, because if it got out to the wrong person, all hell could break loose.

Dinner continued on for the next hour. The pair talked and talked about everything and nothing. They talked about their favorite TV shows, movies, songs, bands, artists, etc. The conversation went so smoothly and Haley even felt a little guilty for almost backing out of the date.

Nathan was definitely enjoying himself, and when they started to finish their dessert he contemplated his next move. Asking her back to his place was a definite no-no. This was Haley James. A girl who had proven to be not so easy and he definitely liked her. He hadn't liked a girl this much in a long time. Hell, he didn't think he had _ever_ liked a girl this much. Haley was different, and he didn't want to mess it up, or make her think she was just supposed to be a notch on his bedpost.

Nathan decided that since the paparazzi was likely to be all around, they should leave separately and go somewhere else, and because he just _knew_ he didn't want this date to end, he had to think of something else.

"So Haley, I really enjoyed this dinner. I'm sorry we kind of got off on the wrong foot, but to be honest I haven't enjoyed a date, or dinner, like this in a long time. I kind of don't want it to end…" Nathan trailed off and looked at Haley hopefully.

"I enjoyed it too. I would suggest going for a walk or something, but that's not really a great idea considering who I am…" She looked down, as if ashamed. For the first time, Nathan saw just how much fame had affected her. Haley just wanted to be normal, and Nathan really admired how down-to-earth she was.

"Well, I guess we could-" Nathan started but Haley quickly interrupted him.

"What if we went back to your place? I mean just to watch a movie or something? It is only 10:00 on a Saturday night. Brooke would kill me if I went home now." Haley laughed and Nathan couldn't help but laugh with her. _God she has such a beautiful laugh._

When Nathan didn't respond right away Haley freaked out. What if he didn't want any of that? What if he thought she meant something…_else_…?

"Nathan?"

"Hm? Oh yeah sorry. I zoned out for a second. Yeah my place would be fine. I think Luke is out for the night. Do we have to like, take separate cars, or no?" Nathan had never really dated someone THIS famous. Sure he had gotten with hot models and such, but Haley was literally _in_ the spotlight. At all time. He was obviously treading unknown waters here.

"Well to be honest, I came with Brooke and our other friend Peyton. You know, just in case you were a psycho. So I don't have a car. I was just planning on either going with them or taking a cab. Speaking of them…" Haley looked around to the table where her friends had been seated. There in their seats, was an old married couple. _They must have left!_

Nathan looked and saw the married couple as well, and when he turned back to Haley he could see her staring at them, and somehow he saw in her eyes the desire for _that_ life. Life as an old married couple, so obviously still in love.

"So I guess it's my car then?"

* * *

Nathan pulled up to Haley's apartment complex, and turned to her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it was almost 1:00 am. 

The couple had gone back to Nathan's and watched a movie while they ate popcorn. Haley couldn't remember a date as fun as this one, and Nathan had never _had_ a date as laid-back as this one.

"I had a really great time tonight Hales, maybe we could do it again sometime?" Nathan raised his eyebrows in question and Haley couldn't help but notice how easily her nickname rolled off his tongue.

"I'd like that. I had a lot of fun too. It's not always easy going out without disruptions. I'm glad everything went so smoothly. I misjudged you earlier at the gym, and I'm sorry about that. Again. I'd really like to go out again."

Nathan smiled, and took notice of how Haley was biting her lip again. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but didn't know if it was too soon or not. _Maybe just a peck on the cheek? What if she thinks that means I don't want to kiss her?! Stop second guessing yourself!_

Haley wanted him to kiss her. She looked at his features and saw he was deep in thought. He looked as though he were contemplating on whether or not it was okay to kiss her, and if so, on the cheek or on the lips. She knew he'd go for the cheek and she devised her own plan.

Nathan made up his mind and slowly leaned in. Their faces were now just inches apart, and they had both closed their eyes. Nathan aimed for her cheek but at the last minute he felt his lips connect with hers. She had turned her head.

The kiss was slow and gentle, and Nathan pulled back afterwards. He knew they were vulnerable to cameras around the complex, and pictures of Haley James making out in a mysterious car with a mysterious man in the middle of the night was not something he wanted to see, or her to endure. 

Haley reveled in the kiss. The most perfect kiss. And they both smiled at the same time, causing Haley to laugh. Reaching into her clutch, she pulled out a pen, and grabbed one of Nathan's hands. She wrote down her phone number, kissed his cheek, and got out of the car and made her way into the building.

Nathan watched her go inside, and when he could no longer see her, he pulled away from the curb and drove back home from one of the nicest nights in his life.

**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, thank you for all the reviews! They are such a motivator!**

* * *

"Haley Elizabeth James! You get your butt out of bed this instant!" Brooke yelled.

It was 10 o'clock Sunday morning, and like always, the pair had to get ready for the "James Family Brunch". While the James family is much separated, those member in town always get together to have brunch on Sunday mornings. Brook, being a long-time member of the family, also joined them when she could.

"Brooke! Stop yelling. I'm up okay?" Haley walked out of her room surprisingly all dressed. She had on a nice light yellow sundress that was more than appropriate for brunch. She walked into her kitchen where she saw Brooke sitting and smiling at a magazine.

"What are you looking at? And what's with the goofy smile?" Haley put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow waiting for Brooke's response.

"How was last night Haley? You and tall-dark-and-handsome were still chatting away when P and I left. Anything you'd care to share?"

Haley sighed. She never kept secrets from Brooke, so why start now?

"Nathan Scott."

Brooke spit out her water all over the counter and choked a bit.

"What about him?" Brooke looked up at Haley and eyed her for a second. Suddenly, she knew what Haley meant.

"HE was your blind date!? Nathan Scott. Nathan –I'm so good looking and have the hugest ego in the world-Scott was your date? Well I didn't see that coming that's for sure." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah well neither did I. Long story short. We had a great time. So. Moving on now, we have to get going otherwise the James' will hurt me. Let's go."

"Alright alright. Jeez, go on one great date and you turn into mega-monster. Hold up!" Brooke yelled as she chased Haley out of the apartment.

* * *

James "Jimmy" and Lydia James sat in their town car on the way to brunch at the country club. Lydia sat chatting away on her blackberry to one of her so-called "friends". Jimmy on the other hand sat with his right-hand man Carl. Carl was going over different meetings Jimmy had the next day.

"Carl. Stop. Please, can I just enjoy brunch with my wife and kids first? Then afterwards we can go over all this business." Jimmy was tired. He wanted a nice relaxing Sunday.

Jimmy James, the owner of James Industries, never stopped. Monday thru Friday James worked and worked and worked. He listened to new music bands, read new movie scripts, and hired new actors and actresses, and booked new models. He did it all. Friday and Saturday nights were dedicated to the social scene. He and Lydia would make their appropriate appearances, and then recoil to one of their large mansions.

Being the owner of the largest talent agency, record company, and movie/television Company, Jimmy had a lot of responsibilities. But, however many responsibilities he and Lydia had, and no matter how much of their child's lives they missed out on, and continue to miss out on, Sunday brunch always happened. Every Sunday. No matter what.

The lunch went on for a couple hours. Jimmy and Lydia were the first to arrive, followed by Brooke and Haley. Matt and Vegas came after that, even though they could only stay for a little while. The brunch went smoothly, and the chit chat was very trivial between parents and children. After they had finished eating, Lydia got a call from a friend and decided she and Jimmy needed to leave.

Brooke, Haley, Matt, and Vegas stayed and talked about what had _really_ been going on in their lives.

"So girls, I have a test tomorrow to study for, so I'm going to take off. I'll see you next Sunday alright? Be good." Matt stood up and gave each girl a kiss on the cheek, and gave Vegas a man hug, before exiting the club.

The trio fell silent until Brooke decided the best way to break it.

"Haley went on a date last night."

Haley immediately turned red and gave Brooke an evil stare.

"Brooke!"

"Haley! A date?! With who? What's his name? How old is he? Do we need to have 'the talk'? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner Brooke?!" Vegas yelled.

The brothers were always very protective over Haley, _and_ Brooke.

"Vegas, shut up! I'm 22 years old; I can make my own decisions. And _this_ is precisely why I didn't tell you about it! I'm leaving now. Brooke let's go we have to go shopping."

With that, Haley pulled Brooke out of the club and into the town car, as Vegas just stood laughing at how irked his sister had gotten.

"Hales, why are we going shopping now? Not that I don't love shopping, because I totally do. But, why now? For what?"

Brooke and Haley were walking down the streets of Manhattan towards the direction of Haley's penthouse. Haley stopped short and turned around to face Brooke.

"We're not going shopping. That was just an excuse to get away from Vegas so I could read the text message I got while he was talking about basketball. It's from Nathan and I didn't want to read it in front of him."

"You mean you _still_ haven't read it yet!? What are you waiting for girlie! Read it already!" Brooke shrieked.

"Okay okay. But Brooke, you have to keep it down. We're in public." Haley laughed.

She pulled out her blackberry and scrolled to her inbox. There was 1 message waiting for her to read and so she clicked on that one.

_'Hey Haley, __what's up?'_

"Hey, what's up? That's his brilliant text message? Not like, I had so much fun last night? Just, what's up? Ugh. What're you going to say back?" Brooke prodded.

"Umm. Okay here: _Hey, just finished brunch with Brooke, Matt, Vegas, and my parents. Hbu?_"

"Yeah that's good. See what he says! Oh this is so high school. Let's go back to your place so we're not just…standing here in the middle of the sidewalk. Okay?"

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

The two made it back to Haley's apartment and were now lounging on her couch waiting for Nathan's response. It had only been about 10 minutes, but Haley was still starting to get a little antsy.

_Bzz.Bzz.Bzz._

The phone.

"Hales open it!"

"Brooke calm down!"

"Open it! Open it! Open it!_"_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Or! I'm! Kicking! You! Out! Okay!?"

Haley clicked 'open' and grinned at what she read.

"What does it say? Hales… you have GOT to let me read it! Come on! Gimme gimme gimme!" She snatched the phone and read the message.

_"Thinking of you. What are you doing tonight?" _

"HALEY JAMES! This boy is something else isn't he! He is completely ignoring all guy codes! Like, waiting three days, or waiting for you to call, or something else! This is the very next day he's asking you out again! FOR TONIGHT! What're you gonna do? Oh wait! Hales! You have class tomorrow at like, what,-"

"11am. Brooke calm down! I don't really want to go out tonight. I mean, I went out Friday night, and last night. Tonight I just want to stay home."

"So then why don't you invite him over?"

"Over here?"

"Yeah, over here, at your place, you know this big spacious million dollar penthouse…where you live alone…"

"I don't know Brooke, are you sure it's not too soon for that?"

"Hales didn't you go to his house last night to watch a movie?"

"Good point."

"That's why I said it."

"But still. Maybe I'm moving too fast?"

"Too fast? Honey what are you talking about?" Brooke sat down on the couch next to Haley and waited for her answer.

"I mean, I don't know. Brooke, I think I really like Nathan. And what if this is just some game to him? I'm 22, and I know that that's young and all, but I think I'm personally moving towards wanting more serious relationships. What if he's not on the same page? And is it really possible to jump into a relationship this fast? I mean, don't relationships take time to form?"

"Hales, breathe! You don't need to make all of these huge decisions right now! Why don't you just invite him over, and you two can just…see where it goes? If he asks you out, answer him honestly with how you're feeling. If he doesn't, then don't say anything about it. He obviously likes you. If he doesn't ask you out tonight, it's just because he wants to get to know you a little bit more first." Brooke rationalized once again.

"Okay. I'll have him come over. Satisfied?"

"No. But you are."

Brooke got up and left Haley's apartment and Haley stayed put just thinking.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Nathan's number that she had gotten from his texts.

After about the 3rd ring she heard him pick up. _It's now or never Haley._

"Hello?"

"Nathan? Hi, it's Haley." She thought the stench of her fear was surely going to flow thru the phone any second now.

"Oh hey Hales! What're you up to?"

"Just hanging out at my apartment. Listen, I called because I was wondering If maybe you wanted to sorta…come over and hang out tonight? At my place? Just have dinner and watch another movie or something?" She fidgeted with her gold ring on her pinky finger, and held her lip between her teeth. She wanted to just scream she was so nervous.

"That'd be great, what time?"

_Did he just say yes? __OMIGOD._

"Um, well it's about 5, so how about around 8:00 ish? Have a late dinner?"

"Yeah that sounds great. Will you just, buzz me up or something?"

"Yeah, just go to the front desk and tell them I said to let you up. If they give you hard times just say the word "Bahamas" okay?"

"Bahamas? Okay will do. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

_Shit. What am I going to wear?_

* * *

It was almost 8 o clock and Haley was still getting ready. She had gone into what she called a "Brooke-down" (get it, Break-down, Brooke-down?) and was having difficulty finding herself in the mess of clothes.

She was still just wearing her undergarments when an idea clicked into her head. She went to the far left corner in the back and sifted through her jeans. She pulled out her favorite J Brand jeans that were black with straight and narrow legs. She went to the drawers in the middle of her closet and went to the third drawer. After sifting through the t shirts, she pulled out a gray tank top and then put a white shirt on over it. The white shirt had gray flowery shapes on the bottom of it. She looked in her mirror and decided to leave her hair down.

Her makeup was done lightly because she wasn't really going anywhere.

She decided that she would just wear her favorite black ballet flats. They were so comfortable they were like her slippers.

Walking out of her room, she headed for the kitchen. She had asked her cook Sofia to make something for dinner. While Haley wasn't one to have everyone do everything for her, cooking was just not her thing. She never made Sofia make huge meals, just simple things. She also loved letting Sofia make her Spanish foods and experimenting with different things.

She looked on the counter and saw the meal Sofia had prepared. It was steak and mashed potatoes, and then she had cut up a nice salad for Haley since she knew Haley just loved salads with dinner.

She grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator, and decided to just watch TV until Nathan got there.

Walking into her favorite room of the house- the movie room, Haley moved the pillows around to her liking.

The room was fairly large, and had a huge movie-theater style television and had a dipped couch. The couch was on a lower level than the entrance, like a step down. It took up half the room, and had pillows all over it. She also had a trunk filled with blankets in the corner.

Standing there with her water bottle, she made sure the DVDs were all set out so they could pick and choose what they wanted to watch.

_DingDong_

Haley made her way to the front door, and upon opening it, she saw the hottest man on earth. Nathan looked absolutely smashing. He had on jeans that fit in all the right places, and a black short-sleeved polo. He also had a jacket hanging over his shoulder, and a pair of Nike's on.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hales you look beautiful. As always."

Haley laughed. "So do you! Well. Not, beautiful. I mean, you look nice." She stumbled and felt her cheeks grow pink.

The couple had now walked into her apartment so she could shut the door. Turning around, she ran straight into Nathan's hard chest.

"That blush is really hot Haley." Nathan said softly and huskily.

"I'm glad you think so." Haley smirked. She didn't know _where_ in the hell that confidence came from, but she loved it.

Nathan immediately moved his head down and captured he lips with his. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but as she rolled her tongue along his bottom lip the kiss turned more hungry and passionate. Nathan backed her up against the door and as she began running her hands through his hair, he began running his right hand up her jean covered leg.

Needing air, they broke apart but let their foreheads touch. All that could be heard throughout the large apartment was the heavy breathing of the young adults.

Apparently, he loved it too.

**R&R! Thanks! Comments and suggestions are also appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews- they are SUCH a motivator! So I want to know… Brucas? Jeyton? Leyton? Let me know. **

* * *

"So my cook Sofia made us some dinner, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Okay, right this way."

Haley broke away from Nathan and led him into the kitchen. Nathan had never seen such a beautiful home before. The foyer was deep, dark red stucco with white trim. She had beautiful wall hangings, and pictures scattered everywhere of her, her brothers, and her friends. He noticed how she smiled in every one of them, and not only was it just a smile, but there was this particular twinkle in her eye that let you know that she was very happy.

He wanted to make her eyes twinkle.

Moving farther down the hall to his right he walked into a huge steel kitchen. There were pots and pans hanging from the ceiling and more pictures. On the kitchen table there was a huge bouquet of flowers. _'I wonder who got those for her.'_

On the grey granite counter top he saw salad, steak, and mashed potatoes. Everything looked so delicious.

"Help yourself." She said.

They put what they wanted on their plates, and then sat down at the table. Haley took the head seat and Nathan sat to her left.

Throughout the whole dinner they played footsy and kept giving each other _looks_. The conversation was easy, she talked about brunch and he talked about how work was this morning. They were continuing to learn more and more about each other.

After an hour or so they had both thoroughly finished the whole meal. Haley got up and started to take his dishes with her own but he stopped her.

"I can get these; I'll help you with the dishes." She looked up at him in awe and said thank you.

If someone had walked into the kitchen in that moment, they would have seen Haley at the sink washing dishes, handing them to Nathan who stood at her side, drying them. They looked like a perfect team.

"So," Haley turned the water off and dried her hands and turned to look at Nathan. "Do you want to go watch a movie? I have like, a thousand." She laughed.

Nathan chuckled and grabbed her waist. "Sure we can watch a movie, but kiss first."

"Well, if you insist." Haley smirked before joining their mouths together. It was soft and slow, and before it go to be anything more intense, she broke away and took off town the hall.

"That was cruel James! I'm gonna get you! Get back here!" Nathan took off chasing after. Haley slid on the floor in the hallway and slipped but was caught by two strong arms.

"See, I told you I was going to get you." Nathan said huskily in her ear.

She shivered, and turned around in his arms.

"Thank you for saving me." Haley exaggerated. But to Nathan, it wasn't such an exaggeration.

"I'll always save you."

"Can I hold you to that?" Nathan looked into her eyes and saw more vulnerability than he had ever seen before.

"Always." He said softly, before giving her a tender kiss. He took hold of her hand, and let her lead the way to the movie room.

Figuring this was the perfect opportunity to change the mood back to light a loose he gawked at the room.

"This room is awesome Hales! And that couch, that has got to be the most comfortable looking thing in the entire world!" Nathan stood there with his jaw on the floor and his bright blue eyes were twinkling in admiration.

"Why thank-you, this is one of my favorite rooms in the penthouse." Haley went over to the massive cabinet that held all the DVDs.

"One of your favorite rooms? How many rooms are there?" He couldn't help but stare at her ass, it was perfect looking.

"Well, there's this room, the kitchen, living room, recreation room, three bathrooms, two bedrooms, and then the fitness room. But my favorite is my room." Haley turned around and had a glint in her eye.

"If you have a fitness room, why do you go to the gym with Brooke?" He walked closer to her.

"Because I still need to get weights and machines; I just got this place."

"Oh I see. So what movie are we watching?" He gestured to the DVD she was currently putting into the box.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out! It just so happens to be my favorite."

She moved to the huge couch and pulled one of the blankets up to her.

He sauntered over to the edge and joined her on the couch. He took the blanket and put it over both of them.

"So then that would mean we're watching Atonement?" He looked at her pointedly, and she just looked at him with a blank stare.

"How did you know that?"

"You told me that was your favorite movie, remember?"

"Oh yeah I did. But that's not what we're watching. We're watching my _other_ favorite movie!" She looked straight ahead again and then when she heard him speak she turned back.

"And what would that be?" He raised his eyebrows and watched her shrug her shoulders.

"You'll see."

Haley and Nathan snuggled down the couch and as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder she wrapped her arms around his waist. Snuggling her head into his chest he looked at her head and smelled her hair. She smelled so good to him and he loved how they were laying. _I could lie like this forever…_

The movie came on the screen and it was none other than Step Up.

"Step up? Hales. This is a total chick flick!"

"But you had no problem with watching Atonement?!" Haley looked up at him as she pressed play.

"Well that was because it's totally hot!" He chuckled as she smacked his chest lightly.

"Well too bad because this is what we're watching! So there!" Haley turned back towards the movie and Nathan just looked at her.

_Well what if I don't want to watch the movie?_ He wondered.

"We are watching this movie now, playing later."

Aloud. _Shit._

* * *

An hour and a half later, the movie was finally over. While Nathan liked the movie, he wanted to talk to Haley some more…and kiss her too of course.

"So. _Now_ we can play if you want?" Haley teased as the credits rolled.

"Oh, well I don't know if I really want to play anymore."

Haley raised her eyebrows and leaned up towards Nathan's face.

"Are you sure about that?" She said huskily. He could feel her hot breath on his face and he shivered.

_Since when do girls make me shiver?_

"Positive." Nathan moved his head closer to hers and before she could say anything he gripped her waist and flipped them over on the couch so he was on top and started placing kisses on her neck.

"Nathan!" Haley laughed and then sighed at the feel of his mouth on her neck. He placed hot open-mouthed kisses on her neck and bit down gently before smoothing it over with his tongue. Then he slowly moved up towards her pulse point and knew he had hit the spot as he heard her moan softly. He sucked the soft skin with the intention in leaving a mark. _She's mine._

Haley pulled Nathan's collar up so he would move up to her face. He gladly obliged and moved to her jaw and then her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, searching every crevice of the others' mouth.

Nathan moved his right hand to her leg and began running it up her leg while playing with her hair with his left. Haley had her left hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while her right hand slowly moved up and under his shirt.

As soon as her hand touched his smooth back he shivered and groaned. After a few minutes Nathan's hand gradually made its way under Haley's shirt and began to run small circles on her silky stomach.

Haley shivered at the soft touch much like Nathan had, and after a few more seconds they pulled apart for some much needed air. Their foreheads touched as they breathed heavily.

"Wow." Haley breathed out. She didn't think she had ever had such an intense make out session before.

"Yeah. I know, I'm good aren't I?" Nathan grinned cheekily and Haley just shook her head.

She looked at the clock that hung from the wall in the corner: _11:11 pm_

"It's 11:11! Make a wish!" Haley screamed as she shut her eyes tight while making her wish. Nathan looked at the clock, and then back at Haley.

_I wish __that Nathan will stay._

_I wish Haley will say yes._

They both opened their eyes and were looking at each other intensely. Haley leaned in, but Nathan leaned back, away from her. She looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled and started to talk.

"Hales." He said softly and quietly.

"Nathan."

Nathan moved in closer and seeing as how he was still semi on top of her, he leaned down to her ear and whispered huskily in it.

"I want you so bad." Haley shook at the feel of his warm breath in her ear.

She didn't know what to say. Haley wasn't the kind of girl to have sex with a guy on the second date, regardless of how much she liked Nathan. She didn't want to ruin the moment and say no, so she didn't say anything, just kept breathing.

He sensed her uneasiness and realized that he needed to be clearer. He wasn't asking for sex. That was something that he wanted to wait for with Haley, not rush into things.

He leaned back and pulled her with him so she was no resting in his lap, and chose his words carefully.

"That's not what I meant," He chuckled lightly, "You can stop shaking Haley." Haley immediately stopped shaking and turned her head to look at him questioningly.

"I meant that I want all of you. I really like you Haley, and I don't usually do this sort of thing. Like, have girlfriends and such. I was always what my brother calls a "player". But I really really really like you. I don't think I've ever had these strong of feelings for a girl, ever. And I know that we just met yesterday and this is only our second date, and I understand completely if you still want to take things slow, but I just thought you should know that I do intend on asking you to be my girlfriend, when you're ready. So just let me know, or show me a sign that tells me you're ready, because I don't want to risk anything by asking to soon. I just thought you should,"

"Nathan you're rambling."

"Oh. Woops. Sorry." He blushed and tried to hide his face but Haley pulled it towards her instead.

"I'm ready now…"

He opened his eyes wide in shock.

"You're sure?"

"Completely."

"Well then," Haley laughed at his antics. "Haley James will you be my girlfriend?" He looked down at her and into her eyes adoringly and intensely, waiting for her answer.

"Yes I will Nathan Scott. I would love to." Nathan smiled big before leaning down to kiss her softly and gently. It was quite possibly the best, most amazing kiss either one had ever had.

"But Nathan there's just one little thing if we're going to do this," Haley sat up and moved around to face him and sat cross legged.

"Which is?"

"Well, I _am_ Haley James. Being my boyfriend doesn't just mean being my boyfriend. You're going to have to deal with mean press, and rude paparazzi, and social events, and red carpet events, and my parents, and my brothers, and newspapers, and," Nathan cut her off with a big, loud, wet, juicy kiss. One of those cute kisses that makes a loud juicy sound.

"It doesn't matter, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because at the end of the day all that matters is you and me, and the rest we can just deal with as it comes, together."

"You're an amazing guy, you know that?" Haley laced their hands together.

"So I've been told." Nathan smirked before pulling Haley into his lap by her hands. They both laughed before resuming their kissing.

* * *

A couple hours later it was 1 am. Haley had school the next morning, so she and Nathan said goodbye, and made plans to have lunch after between her morning and afternoon classes.

After shutting the door Haley made her way into the kitchen. She was planning on doing the dishes but as she saw the starkly clean room she remember how she and Nathan had done the dishes. _Together._ Her heart just swooned at the memory.

Haley turned the light off and walked into the living room to make sure those lights were off as well. After, she went back into the theater and turned the television off and put the blankets away and straightened the pillows up. Turning those lights off, she went down the corridor to the left and into her room. She shut the door behind her and saw her phone was vibrating on the bed. She ran over and picked it up without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Haley James! How dare you not call me after your date was over! Shame Shame Shame on you! I thought I raised you better!" Brooke Davis practically yelled into Haley's ear.

"Brooke he just left."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So how'd it go? I want all the details otherwise I'm going to call every 5 minutes for the next two hours!"

Haley laughed. "Okay Brooke I'll give you all the details."

"Yes!"

"So he came right on time, and we had dinner which was so good and the conversation was really easy and comfortable. You know, flirty, casual, fun, etc. Then he actually helped me do the dishes it was so cute."

"Aw, Hales I want one!"

"Back off."

"Okay jeez, continue!"

"Okay, so then we went into the theater room and watched Step Up."

"Wait stop!"

"Brooke I'm tired. Can you please let me finish, then you can ask questions?"

"Humph. OH! You have class tomorrow don't you?! I'm sorry. I forgot. Let me just ask one thing then I'll let you go. Are you single or taken?"

Haley smiled to herself at the question.

"Taken."

"HALEY! Oh my god! Congratulations! Go to sleep! Bye!" Brooke hung up before Haley could say anything else.

Haley turned her phone on vibrate and plugged it into her charger on her nightstand. She put the phone underneath her pillow like she did every night. She went into her closet and changed into her pajamas and then went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

Turning the bathroom light off she quietly made her way through the dark to her bed, and got under the covers. Snuggling into her pillow she began to drift off to sleep. That was until she felt her phone buzz. _Who is texting me at 1:45 in the morning!? I am going to kill Brooke or Vegas!_

She reached under her pillow and saw it was actually from Nathan.

_Hey- I hope I didn't wake you, I just wanted to tell you good night and good luck in your classes…I can't wait to see you tomorrow at lunch…X_

Haley replied quickly and then put her phone away and drifted off into lalaland and dreamt of Nathan the whole night.

_I can't wait to see you either. Night. XO_

* * *

**There's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! The good, the bad, and the ugly! Also if you have any questions comments or concerns I would love to hear them as well! Next chapter is Haley's class and lunch with Nathan… and then there will be a slight **_**curveball…**_

_**R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is a little late! School got in the way I swear! **

**So to recap Tuesday's episode- I was very upset afterwards, but then I realized I was overreacting sort of like Haley was… and we KNOW they won't get divorced! So keep the faith ****Naley**** fans! All will be alright! **

**As for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! **

**PS. I decided on Brucas, but you won't see them for awhile… they have to develop a lot more first.**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If had owned OTH Tuesday night would NOT have happened that way!**

* * *

"Thank you Professor Howell, I won't let you down!" Haley thanked her older professor and walked out into the hall.

"Haley James. Were you just propositioned by your oh-so-old Professor Howler?" The bubbly brunette joined in walking with her best friend out the doors and down the streets of New York.

"No! You're so silly! And it's Professor _Howell_."

"Then what are you 'not' letting him down on?"

"First off, that didn't exactly make sense,"

"Haley!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Anyways, he gave me another week to do my paper because I accidently lost the prompt sheet."

"But how could you lose the prompt sheet? You're like…Miss Organizer?"

"I know I know, but it was not really my fault. One of the maids went through my study room and threw away a lot of papers, that wasn't the only one I was missing."

"Whatever's your story?"

"Brooke!"

"Haley!"

"Stop!"

"You stop!"

Brooke and Haley stopped and faced each other. By the count of three the girls stuck their tongues out at each other and then burst out laughing.

_If you are what you say you are, a superstar_

_Then have no fear, the camera's is here_

_And the microphone's_

_And they __wanna__' know oh __oh__oh__oh__I_

_f you are what you say you are, a superstar_

_Then have no fear, the crowd is here_

_And the lights are on__And they __wanna__ show oh __oh__oh__oh__, yeah_

"Hello?" Haley picked up her phone while she and Brooke continued to walk towards the James' town car.

"Hales what ARE you doing NOW?" Her brother's voice rang through her ears.

"I am walking down the street with Brookie we're heading over to lunch with Nathan, why where are you?"

Haley and Vegas had talked this morning on the phone and she told him all about her two dates.

"Where are you going to lunch? I wanna meet this guy Hales, especially if you're gonna ask him to tonight."

Haley stopped short. _Tonight?_

"Tonight? Vegas what's tonight?"

"Mom and Dad's benefit ball? Haley don't tell me you forgot about it! It's been on the calendar for weeks! Even I didn't forget about it! Peter, Matt, and Jamie are all coming in for it. I can't believe you and Brooke forgot! Don't forget Brooke needs a date too or Mom and Daddy dearest will be mad. I gotta go, text me the lunch location, k baby J?"

"Okay."

"Bye bub"

Haley put her phone away and turned to Brooke. They were now in the car on the way to lunch.

"Brooke did you forget about the benefit tonight?"

"HALEY! OH MY GOD! THE BENEFIT IS TONIGHT!? I TOTALLY FORGOT! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING! AND GET DATES!"

"Brooke, stop yelling!"

"Oh MY GOD you have a date," Brooke pointed to Haley, "I NEED A DATE!"

"Brooke I have an idea."

"Where am I ever going to find a date so last minute Hales?"

"BROOKE! Stop! Listen! I have an idea!" Brooke turned to Haley and looked at her waiting.

"I'm listening Hales we don't have all day!"

"Lucas!"

"What? Who's that?"

"Brooke, Lucas is Nathan's brother. If he came to lunch with Nathan, you two could meet a little bit, and then bring him to the benefit. This way Nathan will have a for sure ally in the face of the boys and parents! And, of course, most importantly, you'll have a date!"

"Is he cute?"

"I don't know, but he IS Nathan's brother, he can't be that bad!" Haley gestured knowingly to Brooke.

"Okay, ring him up!" She somewhat hesitatingly replied.

Haley got out her cell and just texted Nathan.

_We're on our way… PLEASE bring Lucas! It's an SOS emergency! I'll explain later, just bring him!_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the girls had made it to lunch. It was a little restaurant that Haley rarely went to. It had to be that way if she wanted her relationship to be on the down-low for now.

The girls walked in and stunned the guests. Not every day Haley James and her side-kick Brooke 'Daisy Duke' Davis walked into a little diner. The girls looked like they came simply out of a magazine. Both wore tall leg black boots, dark skinny jeans, and different colored pheasant tops. Haley's was white silk, and Brooke's was a green cotton shirt that brought out her eyes. Brooke had her hair down, but Haley had it pulled to the side in a loose pony-tail.

She quickly spotted Nathan and who looked to obviously be Lucas. He looked nothing like Nathan at all! He was tall and built, but he had fairer skin and blonde hair. _Brooke is going to love this._

The girls made their way over to the boys, who had gotten a table in the far back corner- away from everyone else.

Nathan grabbed Haley immediately and she squealed. He brought her in close and gave her practically a death hug. After the tight squeeze he rested his forehead against hers and gave her a little kiss on the cheek- after all they did have to beware of major PDA before they were even recognized as a couple.

"Hey buddy, that's my sister you're groping!" Vegas James walked up to the table looking as sporty as ever. His 'LAS VEGAS VEGAS' sneakers and Knicks shirt made him look just as dreamy as ever.

"Vega that's not funny!" Haley's cheeks turned bright red as she turned around in Nathan's arms. Meanwhile, Brooke and Lucas were just standing awkwardly to the side.

"Haley I think this is where you introduce everyone because I only know two of the 5 people here." Vegas joked.

"Oh, right sorry! Well," Nathan interrupted Haley seeing as she needed to be introduced to his brother first.

"Hales, this is my brother Lucas Scott, Luke this is Haley James."

"Hey Haley, nice to meet you." Lucas and Haley shook hands warmly and Haley smiled.

"Hey. So, anyways, Brooke this is Lucas, Nathan's brother. And Luke, Nate, this is Brooke Davis my best friend, and Vegas, my brother. Vega this is Nathan my new boyfriend and his brother Lucas." Haley looked winded; she was getting a little confused as to who knew who and who didn't.

"We get it Hales, let's sit." Brooke suggested.

It was a round table for 5 and Vegas sat in between Brooke and Haley. Nathan sat to Haley's right, and Lucas sat next to Nathan. (Order goes Vegas Haley Nathan Lucas Brooke)

Nathan put his arm around Haley's chair as if marking his territory.

_They are so cute! And Lucas is so hot! Thank god he is so good-looking; I don't think I'd stand it if I had an ugly date…_ Brooke thought as she looked from Nathan and Haley to Lucas, who was coincidently looking at her…?

About a half an hour into the lunch Vegas decided to start talking more. He really liked Nathan so far. He seemed real genuine, and he wasn't some celebrity that would just use his baby sister to gain more status. He hated those guys. They boys talked a lot about basketball, and he was glad to see that both boys were avid Knicks fans. Lucas wasn't so bad either. Brooke was like a second baby sister, and he could see the obvious attraction between the bubbly brunette and brooding blonde.

"So you boys excited for tonight?" Haley and Brooke looked at each other quick and then at Vegas.

"VEGAS! I didn't-, we haven't-, I mean-," Haley stuttered.

"What?" _How could the girls not have already talked to the guys about it?_

"I mean. Ugh. Vegas! I was going to ask them about it a little later!"

"Well, later shmater hater, ask 'em now!" He urged. Haley looked over to Nathan who just had his eyebrows raised in question.

When Haley just looked down, obviously embarrassed at not having already asked her 'boyfriend' about the _huge_ benefit tonight, Vegas decided to just tell them about it himself.

"Aight then, so boys, tonight is my parents annual Fall Benefit Ball. They have a benefit each season, and since it's the beginning of October they're having their fall ball tonight. It's like this huge gala where we all get dressed up, like a black tie affair. We have to bring dates otherwise you're not allowed in; it's a weird parent rule or something. And we have to stay for at least an hour and a half. Now Haley didn't tell you Nathan because she actually forgot about it, and freaked out and practically broke my ears this morning when I reminded her. So there. You boys are these lovely ladies' dates tonight. Usually I take Brooke, but this year I got to have my own date otherwise everyone'll think we're together and that's just, wrong!" Vegas joked as Brooke smacked his arm.

Nathan smiled and turned to Haley.

"Hales you don't need to be embarrassed, here," Nathan lifted her chin and asked her if they could go talk in the back by the restrooms. The couple got up and when they got to the back Nathan started talking.

"Why didn't you want to ask me?" Haley looked up and was shocked to see a sense of sadness in his eyes.

"Nathan, I was going to ask you, I just didn't know how or the right time, I'm sorry." He gave her a hug and a kiss and told her he would love to go, as would Lucas.

When they made their way back to the table Vegas had already left for practice and Brooke and Lucas were sitting and chatting quietly. _They look so cute!_ Haley gushed.

"Hales! We need to go shopping ASAP and we need to bring these lads with us!"

"Lads? Brooke. Lads?" Haley and Nathan, AND Lucas all started laughing at Brooke who just kept talking.

"Well I was talking to Luke here and he was saying how you boys don't have proper tuxes for tonight! I mean, Luke said they have suits, but they don't have any Armani tuxes and you and I both know your parents will not be happy if they aren't wearing proper attire." Haley sighed. Brooke was right.

Haley's parents were very particular about these events. Their family had social rules and specific ways they were to present themselves when they made appearances as a family. They even had certain photos taken.

Haley turned around to face Nathan and she sighed.

"Nate she's right. You have to have certain outfits, as do we. So why don't we go over to Bergdorf's now? I'll have Lowe call ahead of time." Lowe was Haley and Brooke's personal shopper. She only shopped for or with them for events like this; family events.

"Okay, then let's go." Nathan hugged Haley to his chest as she grinned.

"Yay we're going shopping! Hales I'll have the car pulled up." Brooke hustled out of her seat and dragged Lucas with her. Nathan and Haley followed behind and were very careful to get into the car quickly. They were going shopping.

* * *

"Haley don't let Nathan see your dress! Hide it now!" Brooke urged as they walked into Haley's apartment later that afternoon. Shopping had been a success seeing as all 4 had gotten their complete outfits, and Brooke and Lucas had gotten closer. Nathan and Haley were all smiles but were separated by Sergeant Brooke who made them separate so everyone could go get ready.

"Okay so here's the schedule. Boys in the guest room, Girls in my room,"

"Wait, you have a room here Brooke?" Nathan questioned. Haley hadn't mentioned that?

"Well duh. I sleep over here all the time. And it's not like Haley would let me sleep with her?" Haley shook her head, winked at Nathan and walked down the hall to Brooke's "room".

"Why couldn't you sleep in there?" Lucas had gone into the guest room to shower. Nathan was now intrigued as to why Brooke had her very own room here?

Brooke sighed and moved a little closer to Nathan. She hated explaining this all the time to people.

"Nathan, look. Haley is really weird about her room. The only person aside from herself that is allowed in there is Nena. Nena is her personal maid who like, cleans her room and bathroom and closet and such. Nena was actually one of Haley's nannies when she was younger, so Hales is really close to her. I haven't even been in her room. Now I mean she hasn't had a boyfriend in this apartment yet, so I don't know if and when she'll let you in there, but I've only even seen it once. I wasn't even allowed in, I just saw inside when the door was open." She smiled and turned down her hall and shut the door behind her.

_Why doesn't she let people in her room? _

* * *

It was now about 8 o'clock; they had been getting ready for four long hours. Brooke had changed her hairdo three times, Haley's four. The boys however, had finished 2 hours ago, and were now playing NBA Live. Being a sister of 4 brothers, Haley's videogame collection was all the Scott brothers could have ever hoped for.

Brooke was the first to come out. The boys heard the door open and stood up and fixed each other's bow ties. Brooke had her hair done in a side swept up-do and had a long red satin dress on (think Brooke's prom dress). The dress flowed to the ground and had a slit up the side revealing her toned legs and red pumps. She didn't have a coat on- that was a rule; no coats. Her black and red clutch was held tightly to her side. She smiled and winked at Lucas who just smiled back.

"Brooke you look gorgeous!" Lucas said.

"Yeah Brooke you do look lovely." Nathan smirked and craned his neck back towards the hallway.

"Why thank you boys. But Nathan, Haley isn't quite done. She has this pre-event ritual she does so she'll be out in a minute."

"I'm ready! Brooke you forgot to turn off the closet light! How many times do I have to tell you not to forget about the light switches! I'm not _completely_ made of money you know!" Haley huffed her way down the hall but calmed herself for her 'entrance' as Brooke had dubbed it.

When Haley walked into the room everyone fell silent. Nathan's jaw dropped to the floor as Lucas smiled. Brooke however, wore her own Brooke Davis smirk.

Haley had on a long gold satin dress. It was strapless and fit her curves perfectly. Golden sequins spiraled up the side to just below her hip. It flowed out at the bottom and had a slit on the other side of the sequins. Her gold strappy shoes wrapped up her ankle, and her toes had a deep burgundy color. Her nails matched, and her clutch held the same wine-colored tint. Her arms and shoulders were left bare and the only jewelry she wore were gold bangles on her left wrist, a gold choker around her necklace looked to be made of a string of golden diamonds; small, yet very shiny: Just the way Brooke liked them. Her earrings were simple gold studs that had a simple gold drop hanging from them. Her bangs were pulled back into a tuft and her hair was left straight down her back.

She looked positively _stunning_.

"You can close your mouth now Hot-Shot." Brooke laughed as she fixed Lucas' bow-tie.

Nathan blushed and walked towards Haley.

He grabbed her lower arms with his big hands as she wrapper her arms around his neck, and gently kissed the soft spot under her ear and kissed along Haley's jaw line between each of his words.

"You… look…absolutely… stunning." He whispered the last word softly above her mouth and let his hot breath linger on her soft skin.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Haley whispered and looked into his deep eyes. She trailed a finger down from his neck all the way to his waist. She heard him softly groan and saw his eyes grow a shade darker. They stared at each other for a minute and then Haley crashed her lips onto his. As their kiss grew more passionate, Haley slipped farther and farther away from reality, and further into her own world where it was just her and her amazing new boyfriend.

"Ahem…cough Haley cough we need to cough go cough." Haley and Nathan pulled apart as Haley started laughing hysterically.

"Brooke you know you're supposed to actually cough, not just _say_ the word cough, right?"

"Oh. Well, whatever! Hales we need to GO! You and Nathan can have your little after-party at our slumber party tonight. So let's get moving now!"

The girls and boys had decided they would all sleep at Haley's that night, seeing as they weren't allowed to go out out after the event: family rule.

The knock on the door signaled the arrival of Robert. Robert was Haley's bodyguard for events and occasions. Day-to-day the young heiress did not need a guard, instead had a James Man, Mr. James' 'secret service' follow her from a distance to make sure she was okay. Brooke had a James Man too, as well as all of the James boys and their families. On nights when Haley had an event or occasion of any kind to attend, Robert was by her side. He was middle-aged and nothing special. He wore all black and rarely smiled. He was a heavy set man and could easily take on any offender.

The foursome made it into the limousine and Robert sat up front with the driver.

Lucas and Brooke had seemed to really hit it off, and sat together, speaking in hushed tones. Brooke Davis speaking in hushed tones meant that she liked the boy, but didn't want anyone to interfere. In this case, she didn't want to talk to Haley, just Lucas. That was fine with Haley, as she and Nathan were involved in a conversation of their own.

"So Nathan, Peter, Matt, James, _and_ Vegas are all going to be there, along with Peter's wife,-"

"Maggie, who's pregnant with their first child, Matt, James, and Vegas. Hales, I got this down pat! Anything else I should know?" Nathan had his right arm around Haley's shoulders, and left hand on her leg, so he was turned towards her. Haley looked at him and sighed yet again. _Why was this difficult? Oh yeah, because meeting THE James family is going to drive this amazing guy away. That's why. _

"Yeah. So when I get there, and introductions are made, I'm going to have to go for pictures. You'll come too, as long as my mother says it's alright. They'll do a series of photos and they go in order. First it's my mother and father, and then it's the 4 boys. They do the boys alone because they're part of the whole "James Lineage" or whatever. Then they'll do my father and the boys, and then me alone because I'm the only girl. Then it'll be Vegas and I, and then the 5 kids. Then my mother and I, followed by all 7 of us, which usually takes awhile. After those family portraits, Brooke and I have a picture, and then Brooke, me, and my brothers, and then Peter and his wife. Then comes our dates. So it'll be Peter and Maggie, then Matt and his date, James and his date, Vegas and his date, you and me, and then Brooke and Lucas. Then the pictures are over! See not so bad! Right?" Haley took a deep breath.

Nathan squeezed her hand as the car pulled up to a stop.

The door opened and all the Scott boys could see were flashing lights. Light bulbs and cameras everywhere. People shouting Haley's name as she got out first. Brooke followed, and Lucas and Nathan came after that. Spotting her parents and brothers, the young group made their way down the red carpet towards the cluster.

"Haley dear, don't you look stunning!" Lydia James cried when she saw her youngest.

"Thank you mother, you look lovely as well. And Dad, you look handsome." Haley kissed her mother and father on the cheeks and then turned towards her brothers.

"Peter, Maggie! Maggie you're just absolutely glowing! Matty, I haven't seen you in so long! Jimmy, looking sharp, and Vegas." Haley nodded her head. She gave each brother, plus Maggie, a hug and a kiss, before turning back towards her parents. While Brooke had made similar rounds, they family was looking on expectantly at Nathan and Lucas.

While Peter had his wife Maggie, Matt, James, and Vegas each had to bring dates. Matt and James brought friends from college, and Vegas brought one of his teammate's sisters'. Haley was the only one who had actually brought a boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Haley dear, who are your little friends?" Lydia eyed each boy and looked them up and down.

"Lydia this is my friend Lucas Scott. Lucas this is James and Lydia James."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. James. It's a pleasure to be here." Lucas shook the man's hand and gently took the sophisticated mother's hand.

"Ah Mr. Scott, it's a pleasure. Any friend of Brooke's is a friend of ours." Jimmy smiled and then turned to Haley.

"Haley? Your guest?" Haley had grown so nervous. The cameras were still there for they had yet to walk the true red carpet. She could feel her palms starting to sweat, even though they weren't. _Why can't I do this? Come on Haley, you can do this! These are your parents! They love you, even though they hardly show it. You can do this._

Nathan looked at Haley and sensed her uneasiness. She was obviously nervous of her parents' reaction, and by the looks of it, it was her mother's opinion she was the most worried about.

He stepped up beside her and took her hand. Instantly Haley calmed down, and she moved her arm around him letting him pull her into a side embrace.

Lydia James looked on with distaste. The boy was very handsome and charming looking. But she had no idea who he was. And that meant only one thing. He was a nobody. And for her Haley, a somebody was a must. She had no room nor need for nobodies. _This can't possibly get any worse. Thank god he's just a date for the evening. _

Lydia plastered a fake smile on her face and questioned Haley again.

"Haley dear?" Haley took a deep breath and figured it was now or never.

"Mother, Father, this is Nathan Scott, my boyfriend."

And this moment, was the first time in 10 years that _THE_ Lydia James had been wrong.

It could get worse.

And it just did.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Read and Review!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! This was my longest chapter yet! **

* * *

**Next chapter: ****The rest of the event including the pictures… **

**More of Lydia's thoughts, as well as James'**

**Brooke and Lucas grow closer**

**Nathan and Haley's first appearance with the press as well as…an old friend?**

**What happens to the after-party plans?**

* * *

**Songs used: Superstar by Lupe Fiasco**

* * *

**Comments? Anything you'd like to see happen next chapter with Nathan and Haley or Brooke and Lucas? I love to hear from you and incorporate everyone's ideas! **

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! SO sorry about the wait! School sort of took priority and then I was away for spring break. This chapter took forever to write, and I'm pretty pleased- Let me know what you think and I REALLY appreciate the reviews… it's SUCH a huge motivator! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything belonging to it. **

* * *

The picture-taking session had gone smoothly for the James family, along with Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan. While Haley's mom looked on in distaste at Mr. Scott, Haley stayed calm and was able to enjoy the pictures she took with her brothers and best friends. Once inside the ballroom, the Scott brothers were in awe over how beautiful the gala looked.

"You can close your mouth's boys." Brooke smirked at Lucas and Nathan as Haley just laughed.

"Sorry, we've just never been anywhere this nice before." Lucas replied as he hit Nathan in the arm to get him to stop drooling.

"Well, you'll get used to it," Haley winked, "now let's go find our seats."

The quartet made their way through the dozens of tables and finally found their table. It was them, and then Vegas and James and their dates. Matt and Peter usually sat with adults more their own age, but to their parents Jamie and Vega would always be younger.

Immediately the guys all started talking about sports and how the Knicks were doing. The girls also started chatting about fashion and the latest celebrity hook-ups. This was the second time they had seen James' date, which meant that they were probably dating, but not "official" yet. They liked her, because she was very wealthy, but didn't let it get to her head. Her name was Emily and James' eyes lit up whenever he heard her talk, or heard her name mentioned.

Vegas' date on the other hand, was the sister of one of his teammates. Her name was Jessica and she was the epitome of 'plastic'. She had only been with them for about five minutes before the girls got annoyed with her. It was the way she carried herself, thinking she was better than everyone else, when really all she did was ride on the fame of her brother, and model here and there. She was very rude to the kids' parents, yet they saw the fame and money in her family, therefore Lydia didn't really care.

* * *

"Excuse me, if I can have everyone's attention please for just a moment," Jimmy James stood on the stage with Lydia standing dutifully next to him, "I just wanted to thank you all for coming, it means a lot to myself and my wife. Now, before you all begin eating, Lydia and I have a few important announcements."

Haley, Vegas, and James all shared looks. They had no idea what 'announcements' their parents had.

"First of all, this year is a very big year in our family for it is the year that our beautiful daughter Haley graduates college," Nathan looked at Haley and squeezed her shoulder with the hand he had wrapped around her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Also, it is the year that our son Matthew finally becomes a doctor!" Jimmy paused while everyone laughed. "And finally, this is the year that we get our first grandchild!" He pointed to Peter and his wife Maggie, who just blushed and held up a hand. Lydia smiled and it was actually a genuine smile. She was very excited for Maggie to have her baby, and for her other two kids to graduate. In the James household once you graduate your last year of schooling you are on your own financially, except for your trust fund. Any individual accomplishments translated into "James Family Accomplishments" and Lydia loved accomplishments.

"So now, we don't usually give gifts at our benefit balls, but because this ball happens to fall at a time when great things are happening, we decided to give Peter, Maggie, Matthew, and Haley, their gifts. Lydia is going to present Peter and Maggie's gift and I will Matt's, and Haley's."

Brooke looked at Haley and winked. Haley's parents gave the best gifts. Especially her dad. While Haley grew up with nannies, and her father was always working, she was still a daddy's girl at heart. They always shared a special connection, because when Haley was growing up she wasn't interested in girl things like Brooke or Lydia, but rather sports and guy things like her brothers.

"Ahem," Lydia cleared her throat and began to announce the first two gifts. "Peter, Maggie, I am so proud of you both. Peter you have become such a wonderful man, son, brother, husband, and pretty soon, a wonderful father. I know you will do great, and Maggie, there is nothing like holding your first born in your arms just after they are born. I will never forget the day Peter was born, and I am so excited for your day. It took your father and me awhile to decide on what to get you both for this special occasion. So, we put together a little basket of gifts," Lydia pointed to the gift basket on the table next to her on stage. "Now it may look small, but trust me, it isn't." Everyone laughed. "Firstly, I want to give you your first baby blanket. It was the blanket that your father and I took you home in, and it should be the one you take your newborn child home in. Secondly, we have a fairly large gift certificate to Bergdorf's children section, because I'll be damned if my grandchild is not the best dressed baby there is!"

While everyone laughed, Haley just rolled her eyes. '_Of course she wants the baby to be the best dressed, when are the James' ever NOT the best at something?_'

"We also bought you two tickets for a week long getaway to your brand new beach house in Hilton Head. We knew you didn't want a house in California or the Hamptons, so this was the next best thing. I sincerely hope that you like your gifts, and I want you to know that I love you both dearly." With that, Lydia stepped off the stage and walked to Peter and Maggie where she proceeded to give each a hug, before taking her own seat.

Jimmy stepped back up to the stage, and took the microphone into his hands.

"Well, I'm going to do my best to follow that speech, how about a round of applause for my beautiful wife?" Everyone clapped, including Haley and her friends.

"Now, Matt. It wasn't so long ago that your Christmas list was made up of all doctor things. You wanted a stethoscope, a doctor's coat, and you even wanted a heart monitor." The crowd erupted into laughter as Matt blushed. "Anyways, we all knew you were destined for the field of medicine, and I think the first time I saw it, was when Haley fell on the steps in front of our house, and scraped her knee. I was actually just getting home, and witnessed the event. Anyways, I moved to pick my little girl up, who was by now bawling her eyes out and her knee was bleeding. But Matt here wouldn't have it! He told me that he would be right back, and for me to 'sit there and elevate Haley's leg'. Now you were 10, and Haley was 4. I did as I was told, and you came out with a box that said "Matt's first-aid kit" in chicken scratch writing. You took out the necessary tools, and patched your sister right up. I'll never forget it. I don't think words can describe how proud of you I am for accomplishing your dream. Now your mother and I could not come to an agreement on your gift. You are always giving, and I knew you would not actually want anything material for your graduation present, so your mother caved and let me handle this one. In the fall of 2009, St. Vincent's hospital will have an entirely new wing. The Matthew James Children's Cancer Facility will become home to over 200 children who are battling life-threatening diseases, as well as over 100 researchers, searching for the cure to these illnesses. I know you have always wanted to work with children, and here is your chance. The Matthew James Cancer Research Foundation will also help provide care to children battling cancer. I am so proud of you Matt, and you truly deserve this."

Matt had tears in his eyes as he stood up and walked to give his father a hug. This had been his dream for so long, and his parents had given him the best gift ever. He had enough in his life of leisure and fortune. This gift was for the kids he cared most about and was going to do great things.

After he sat back down, Jimmy pointed to Haley. "You're next Haley!" Haley blushed.

"So, while Haley hasn't graduated quite yet, we decided it was only fair to give her her gift now, rather than later. Ever since you were little, your favorite place in the "whole wide world" was our house in the Keys. You loved the beach and the ocean and your favorite part was playing in the sand. You'd always love to sit where the water and sand met and just dig with your little fingers. There'd be holes all over the place!"

Everyone started laughing as Haley blushed. Nathan, who was sitting sort of behind her since she had turned her chair, put his hand on her shoulder and she looked back and smiled at him.

"Anyways. You always made it a point to let us know how much you loved the beach house, and when we sold it you cried for hours. So in honor of your hard work and dedication, your mother and I wanted to give your "favorite place" back to you. Now before you ask, we couldn't get the same house in the Keys. But, we both feel that this gift is something bigger. You're always talking to your brothers and Brooke about getting away. While we don't necessarily understand why you want to get away from your wonderful life, we always try to support you in everything you do." Jimmy shifted his gaze from Haley, to Nathan, and sent him a smile. Lydia on the other hand, inwardly rolled her eyes. Even though she disapproved of her daughter's boyfriend from the get go, that didn't mean she was going to try anything to break them up. She figured time would help with that.

"Now to the good part. Just off the coast of the Bahamas, there is a small island called "Charles Island". Now when your mother and I first bought it a year ago, there was nothing there. It was completely bare. Now, just 11 months later, it features a large main house, approximately 7,230 square feet, and four stories high. It's right on the beach, and circling the entire island is a running path. The house does not face the beach, but you can see the beach and water right from the back windows. Behind the house, there is a small guest house, and a large swimming pool with a hot tub attached. Also, we made sure there was a beautiful patio to hang out on. There is a lovely path from the backyard to the oceanfront. The house is surrounded by a gate to keep out some wildlife, and there is a house about a mile away where the maintenance people and housekeepers stay. Now Haley dear, on the beach, you will see a set of four sea-dews, along with two boats: 1 speedboat, and 1 luxury boat. There is a shed which houses these during storm months, as well as water-skis. You now have a place all on your own, where you can retreat to by-yourself, or with as many friends as you'd like. It's your island, and in your name. What you say goes. I hope you enjoy it. Oh! Before I forget, there is a landing strip as well, so your private jet can take you there whenever. And there's cell and internet service too. I love you so much, so does your mother, and we want to see you happy, so I hope this makes you happy. Congratulations Haley dear and may you continue to lead a long, healthy, and happy, life in all that you do."

All the guests stood up clapping as Jimmy sat down with Lydia at the head table. The waiters brought out the food and everyone started talking to one another.

Haley sat speechless, staring at the stage. She was in complete and utter awe. She had no idea her parents even KNEW she was graduating this year. She and Brooke had both changed majors several times, so they had to take a 5th year in college.

Her mind was just running thought after thought after thought about her parent's very generous gift. Vegas was also pretty shocked. He knew his parents were great gift-givers, cause they always tried to make up for never being around, but never had they given gifts as big as the ones they gave Matt and Haley. To say he was a little jealous would be the truth, but he also knew that had he actually finished college he would've gotten a major gift, and his gift for being drafted, his current penthouse apartment, was more than enough.

On the other hand, a certain bubbly brunette was SO excited. Her best friend had just received her own PRIVATE island. It didn't get much better than that. She couldn't wait for all of the trips she and Haley would take with friends. It was perfect.

Haley's eyes had become moist and she began to cry. Before anyone could see, she got up and rushed out of the room towards the empty hallway. Nathan saw her leave quickly, and wondered what was up, so he looked at Brooke, who nodded for him to follow her.

* * *

Haley leaned against the wall leading to the coat room. She breathed in and out heavily, and waited for her eyes to dry up. She didn't even know why she was crying. Was it because of happiness over her gift? Or something else?

She closed her eyes and just breathed until a few seconds later she heard footsteps. Her brown eyes darted open only to be met with the most mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi." She said softly, almost so quiet Nathan had to take a few more steps so he would be able to hear her.

"Hi." He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"What's wrong? You just got the coolest gift ever, why are you crying?" Nathan rubbed the pads of his thumbs under Haley's eyes to rid them of the tears as he spoke soothingly to her.

"I just… I don't know…" Haley looked down.

"Hey, its okay, you can tell me, please?" Nathan put his finger under her chin and raised her head so their eyes met.

"I just, I feel like they gave it to me so I'd be out of the hair for good. I mean, what else could I possibly have left to ask for? They just gave me an island for Christ's sake! And while the gift is SO generous and so appreciated, it's like they use it to make up for all the time they're gone. Like, 'let's be absent all year, but give them great gifts to make up for it and then they'll love us again for a little while longer'. I don't know, maybe I'm just being silly…and selfish… and god knows what-"

"Haley. You are NOT being silly, or selfish. You have every reason to be skeptical. But the look your dad was giving you tonight while he was giving you his speech, tells me that while he may not always be around, he really does love you. And that in itself should mean something. And they didn't just get you a nice gift; there was thought put into it. They remembered things from your childhood when you most likely didn't, and they used it to show you they care." Nathan pulled Haley too him and hugged her with all his might.

"Thank you." Nathan heard her muffled reply into his chest. Haley pulled away and dried her eyes, and luckily no more tears came down.

"That's my girl." Nathan smirked as he fingered her hair and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Mmm…" Haley moaned softly at the contact. It was a short yet very sweet kiss and made her feel ten times better.

"I wish we could just, leave." Haley sighed as she let out a deep breath.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't want to go back in there; I just want to get away. If we go back in there, first everyone is going to look at us. Then, everyone is going to continue their meaningless conversation and gossip. 

After dinner there's some dancing but it's always my parent's kind of music because there are so many adults. Then after that, there's this like, hour long question and answer session where my mom and dad get on stage with their 'people' and reporters are let in."

Nathan intertwined their fingers as he contemplated a solution.

"I got it!" Haley cried.

"What?" Nathan's head snapped up in question. Haley had a huge grin on her face as Nathan looked at her confused.

"I know where we can go and not be bothered by anyone. No disapproving mothers, or overly absent fathers, or annoying paparazzi! Just us." Haley grinned in thought of her newly formulated plan.

"Okay, well what were you thinking?" Nathan backed up after seeing Haley start to try and pace.

"No time for details now," She decided. "We need to go to your apartment first."

"My apartment?" Nathan asked. They hadn't been to his apartment, what could she possibly need there?

"Yes. Then mine. We need to get a few things first." Haley started walking further down the hall towards the coat room.

Nathan ran to catch up with her. She was a woman on a mission that's for sure, he thought. She grabbed her things as well as his, and together they made their way outside where all the photographers were.

Nathan protectively brought her closer to him as she buried her face into his side so as not to draw more attention. They got into the limo that had brought them, and told the driver Nathan's apartment address.

* * *

The couple sat in silence on the ride there, and when they pulled up to his place, she made no move to get out.

"Are you coming?" Nathan gestured to her as he leaned back into the vehicle to help her out.

"No, just go get clothes and toiletries and necessities." Haley took out her phone and began searching for the names she was looking for.

"How much clothes? Hales, where are we going?!" He said exasperatedly.

"All kinds of clothes, casual, and enough for a week. Now go! We don't have time for this!" Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"I'll wait here in the limo for you. Be fast!" She warned as he shut the door.

_Gotcha! _Haley thought as she finally found the name she was looking for.

_Brooke_

She began typing her message and decided to be as cryptic as possible.

_B- Went away with N bb in 1 week. ;-) XO H_

"Sent!" Haley laughed at her enthusiasm, and began scrolling around once more.

"Gotcha!" She found the second name, _George Denis._

She pressed send and held the small phone to her ear.

"Hi, George? It's Haley James. I need you to get my plane ready for an overseas trip. Be on the runway in two hours, you'll have two passengers, and the destination is Charles Island."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Sorry for the long update! I worked so hard on this chapter and it took longer than expected! Review!! **


	8. Author's Note

Hi everyone, this is just a quick Author's Note. I want to sincerely apologize for not updating in a long time. I have been going through a lot with school and SATs, ACTs, AP testing, and now I have Finals coming up next week. However, I still think about this story all the time, and have so many ideas for where I want it to go! I am NOT giving up on this story! I am having surgery on June 17th, and will have to stay at home for 2 weeks, so expect a lot of updates! Probably around the end of next week, because I'm also grounded so I can't go anywhere anyways.

Feel free to send me a Message with any Comments, Concerns, or Ideas that you have for the story. I always try to use everyone's ideas, and I LOVE hearing about them!

Thank you!

Free2bme23

Madison


End file.
